videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo TV Infinity
Playable Characters Super Mario World * Mario (Included in the Starter Pack.) * Luigi * Princess Toadstool (As a mission giver in the Playset.) * King Koopa (As a final boss.) Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong (Included in the Starter Pack.) * Diddy Kong * King K. Rool (As a final boss.) The Legend of Zelda * Link (Included in the Starter Pack.) * Zelda (As a mission giver in the Playset.) * Ganon (As a final boss.) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kirby (Included in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Play Set Pack) * King Dedede (Included in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Play Set Pack) * Meta Knight Toy Box * Kevin Keene * Pac-Man * Mega Man (Included in the Mega Man Toy Box Pack) * Dr. Wily (Included in the Mega Man Toy Box Pack) * Sonic Non-Playable Characters Super Mario World * Oogtar (As a mission giver in the playset, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Yoshi (Seen in cutscenes. As a ridable character, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Iggy "Hip" Koopa (As an enemy.) * Lemmy "Hop" Koopa (As an enemy.) * Wendy "Kootie Pie" Koopa (As an enemy.) * Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa (As an enemy.) * Roy "Bully" Koopa (As an enemy.) * Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa (As an enemy.) * Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. (As an enemy.) Donkey Kong Country * Cranky Kong (As a mission giver in the playset, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Funky Kong (As a mission giver in the playset, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Candy Kong (As a mission giver in the playset, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Bluster Kong (As a mission giver in the playset, and unlockable in the Toy Box.) * Kritters (As enemies.) * Klaptraps (As enemies.) * Klump (As an enemy.) * Krusha (As an enemy.) * Inka Dinka Doo (Seen in cutscenes.) * Polly Roger (Seen in cutscenes.) Playsets Super Mario World (Included in the Starter Pack.) Donkey Kong Country (Included in the Starter Pack.) The Legend of Zelda (Included in the Starter Pack.) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Included in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Play Set Pack.) Packs and Tools Super Mario World Packs Tools Toy Box Power Discs Circular Ability Costume Change Super Mario World * Fire Power (Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool) * Karate Koopa (King Koopa) Donkey Kong Country * Baby Diddy (Diddy Kong) * Wizard DK (Donkey Kong) * Kaptain K. Rool (King K. Rool) The Legend of Zelda * Frog Link (Link) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kirby Dedede (Kirby) * Captain Dedede (King Dedede) * Tuxedo Meta Knight (Meta Knight) Toy Box * Oven Mitt Pac Man (Pac Man) * Red Mega Man (Mega Man) * William Tell's Son (Sonic) Team-Up Toy Box * Chomp-Chomp (Pac-Man) * Rush (Mega Man) * Tails (Sonic) Hexagonal Skydome Terrain Packs and Tools Quotes See Nintendo TV Infinity/Quotes. Cutscenes See Nintendo TV Infinity/Cutscenes. Voice Cast * Fred Tataciore - Mario * Dan Castellaneta - Luigi, Pac-Man * Andrew Sabiston - Yoshi, Diddy Kong * Tracey Moore - Princess Toadstool * John Stocker - Oogtar * Kevin Michael Richardson - King Koopa * Tara Strong - Iggy "Hip" Koopa, Lemmy "Hop" Koopa * Tabitha St. Germain - Wendy "Kootie Pie" Koopa, Sprite, Sing * Quinton Flynn - Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa, Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. * Dan Hennessey - Roy "Bully" Koopa * Michael Stark - Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa * Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong * Michael Bell - Cranky Kong * Damon D'Oliveira - Funky Kong * Joy Tanner - Candy Kong * Donald Burda - Bluster Kong * Benedict Campbell - King K. Rool * Adrian Truss - Klump * Frank Welker - Krusha, Ganon, Moblins, Triforce of Power * Lawrence Bayne - Inka Dinka Doo * Rick Jones - Polly Roger * Jonathan Potts - Link * Cynthia Preston - Zelda * Colin Fox - King Harkinian * Elizabeth Hanna - Triforce of Wisdom * Amy Birnbaum - Kirby * Kerry Williams - Tiff * Grey Griffin - Tuff * Ted Lewis - King Dedede, Escargoon * Eric Stuart - Meta Knight * Matt Hill - Kevin Keene * Ian James Corlett - Mega Man * Scott McNeil - Dr. Wily * Jaleel White - Sonic * Hayden Rolence - Tails Category:Wii U Games